


Sweeter Than an Apple

by ChillieBean



Series: The Golden Years [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Deadlock Era, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: Jesse pours himself a second glass and the door behind him slides open. Glancing over his shoulder, he settles on Ashe, and she smiles in response.She’s fresh out of the shower by the looks of it given how damp her hair is. It’s thrown over one side and has a sexy little wave in it. She's not wearing any makeup either, and as hot as she is all prettily done up, she's got true natural beauty, too.





	Sweeter Than an Apple

**Author's Note:**

> So, I never intended on revisiting this universe, but here we are. 
> 
> For those who haven't read [Soft Spot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894543/chapters/42242330), or it's been a while, the only thing you need to know is that little flashback in chapter one where Ashe jumps Jesse and they jerk each other off. This is a continuation of that flashback. 
> 
> Also, the biggest of shoutouts to Zee who posted a thotty McCree HC and well, my brain latched onto it and wouldn't let me think about anything else until I'd written it down.

Jesse sighs contently, sitting on the lounge. In one hand, a freshly cut, freshly lit cigar, and in the other, a glass of some real good top-shelf whiskey he saves for when he’s truly relaxing. 

Today went according to plan; a job well done. They sold the guns they took in the heist three days ago, the buyer was happy and they made a ton of money. So much so, he and Ashe told the entire gang to go out and splash some cash, get wasted, get laid, whatever tickles their fancy. They’ve earned it. 

Despite the majority of them announcing their plans to hit a local bar, he knows some are going to take advantage of the night off. Bob is hanging back to catch up on some new soap opera he's discovered, the triplets are staying in too; they mentioned something about gaming and crushing noobs, and honestly if those nerds want to spend the night in front of their computers, then that’s good for them. 

Mark and Jackson have already left, they're going clubbing, and Ashe is still undecided. She'll probably go out, she’s been itching to get dressed up and strut her stuff, complaining endlessly about not having the time to relax over the last couple of months.

Whatever they all do, he doesn’t care. He’s choosing smoking and drinking and listening to tunes on the back patio. If they want to partake, that’s fine. If not, that’s equally fine. 

Jesse rests his feet on the table, crossing his legs at the ankles and plays on music on his phone. It’s the classics tonight—Cash, Dylan, Nelson. Honestly, this is the absolute perfect way to spend his evening, there's nowhere else in the world he'd rather be. 

Taking a puff of his cigar, he watches the fireflies buzz lazily overhead. It’s the height of summer, and even though the sun is down, it’s easily still 90 degrees out. Warm enough at the very least that he’s lounging in nothing but a pair of jeans. 

It's potentially too warm to be wearing them too, but they're literally his comfiest clothing. They're worn to shit, well past their shelf life, and he knows he should throw them out, but he can't bring himself to do it. Despite having that ‘weathered’ look that made a comeback a few years ago, it’s got some legitimate holes in them, including one worn in at the crotch from years of adjusting himself, as well as one on his ass from placing his phone in his back pocket. 

The denim is just so soft and pliable, though. He doesn’t own a pair of sweats or shorts that are this comfy. Ashe loves to give him shit for them whenever he wears them, and a part of him feels like he's also holding onto them out of spite. 

With another sigh, Jesse takes a sip of his bourbon, taking in the ambience. He can hear cicadas singing in the distance, there’s a gentle breeze, the leaves on the apple tree not five feet away rustle softly, while the windchime above him gives off a soothing tinkling that actually compliments the music. 

It's truly peaceful. He enjoys nights to himself; it doesn’t happen often given their shared living arrangements, but when it does, it’s bliss. It gives him time to just slow down, to appreciate every twist of fate that led him to this moment. 

As he sips his bourbon and puffs on his cigar, he looks at the stars. He tries to map the constellations, something he did with his father when he was still kicking but enough time has passed that he can't remember names or patterns. He tries his best, though, and when he’s done, he raises a silent toast to his father, downing the lot.

He pours himself a second glass and the door behind him slides open. Glancing over his shoulder, he settles on Ashe, and she smiles in response. 

She’s fresh out of the shower by the looks of it given how damp her hair is. It’s thrown over one side and has a sexy little wave in it. She's not wearing any makeup either, and as hot as she is all prettily done up, she's got true natural beauty, too. 

Seems like she's decided to stay in tonight.

"Mind if I join you?" she asks, remaining in the threshold of the door. 

"Not at all." He slides over, giving her room to sit, and as she steps into view, that’s when he realises she’s wearing his favourite plaid shirt.

He’s not angry about it, though, it looks good on her—real fucking good if he’s being honest, especially since she’s not wearing any pants. The navy blue pops against her skin tone, making her eyes shine that little bit brighter. The shirt is tied it in a knot on her hip, so it sits higher than it normally would, just covering her nethers which makes it sexier. It hugs her figure, showing off her waist and hips, and her legs, _ Lord _ they go on for days.

Shame she isn’t wearing stockings, though. 

She takes a seat, holding out her glass. Jesse fills it up, glancing at it long enough to make sure he doesn’t spill any of the alcohol before his eyes return to her legs. He follows them from knee to groin, and she crosses one leg over the other, completely shielding her underwear. Not that he would have seen anything with the shirt resting in her lap. His eyes trail up her body, eventually settling on her face. 

“I was wondering where that shirt went,” he says, placing the bottle onto the coffee table. "Spent the last two days tearing up the clubhouse looking for it."

Ashe looks down at it, tracing a finger down her chest to the _ fourth _ button down, the first that’s done up, and opens the shirt as wide as she can get it, the fucking tease. He tries to _ not _ leer but honestly, she’s not wearing a bra and he can see the gorgeous curve of her breasts. There’s no way he _ can’t _stare. 

“Saw it in the wash, it looked comfy. Turns out it is.” 

“I know that,” Jesse replies. “Doesn’t mean you should steal it.”

“Oh,” Ashe says, smiling wide. “So you want it back then? ‘Cause I can give it back, right now.” She pops open the fourth button but makes no actual attempt to remove it. As hot as it would be for her to sit out here with her tits out, he knows she’s playing a game of chicken, and there’s no way he’s going to lose. 

“Naw,” he says, easing back into the couch, taking a puff of his cigar and breathing out the smoke upwards. “You look better with it on.”

Ashe just hums, bringing up her other hand, she’s got a cigar between her fingers. She places it in her mouth, and Jesse picks the lighter up from the table, lighting it for her. All he can focus on though is her lips pursed around the cigar and imagines those lips around his cock. 

They haven’t advanced since the handjob three days ago. They’ve been busy with this sale, the logistics of moving that much hardware, making sure they flew under the radar while making sure the deal didn’t go south. But now that it’s all over, he _ can _ focus on fucking her. It's all he's been thinking about, in the moments before sleep and before he rises for the day.

It _ must _ be what she wants, too. Why else would she be wearing only his shirt with half of the buttons undone?

Jesse pulls the lighter away when the tip ignites, and he watches as she takes a good few quick puffs. He snaps it shut, placing it back on the table when she exhales the smoke. 

She curls her legs under herself then, and the shirt rides up, showing off a good half of ass cheek. The underwear isn’t a thong, but it absolutely doesn’t cover her fully either. They’re red, lacy, have a gorgeous rose pattern on them, and he will make it his mission to get those off her tonight. He’s prepared with a condom, he carries one with him now because of poker night and that missed opportunity. 

He eyes her up and down, literally from head to toe, and she’s just so goddamn sexy. She’s just literally sitting down and he’s already hard. Despite wanting nothing more than to lean over, kiss her neck, push her down onto the couch and fuck her, he feels a little embarrassed that he’s got an erection. She doesn’t seem to have noticed, she’s staring out into the backyard, but he rests his arm over his cock any case, just for the moment at least. 

“Can’t believe how hot it still is,” Ashe murmurs.

“Yeah, it’s a scorcher.”

Her eyes snap to his legs and she smirks. “And yet you choose to remain in your jeans.”

Jesse rolls his eyes. Here she goes. “They’re comfy.”

“They’re gross.” She rubs at a stain on his knee. “What even is this?”

“Grease, probably.”

“And they’re torn to shreds at the cuffs.”

Jesse rests his foot onto the table, and torn to shreds is an accurate assessment. “How else am I gonna show off the brass knuckles?”

Now Ashe rolls her eyes. “I can’t believe you put those things onto your boots.”

“You can’t call them ineffective,” he drawls. The cuffs are stained brown-black, mostly from dirt, partly from blood that just won’t wash off anymore. 

“Wasn’t saying they were.” Ashe continues her analysis, poking at a hole just above his knee. This is it, where she’ll notice, and he moves his arm to take a sip of bourbon. “Hole, hole, hole—” she stops on the last, high on his left thigh, and he can hear her damn audible swallow. He looks at her, her eyes trail the length of his erection before stopping on the last hole, where the barest hint of the head of his cock is poking out. 

He watches her face, grinning eagerly at her shock, and when she looks into his eyes, he winks slyly. Her eyes drop again, he traces his thumb along his erection to the hole, pulling the fabric back and exposing more of his cock. 

That hole started as part of the weathered look of the jeans. He got hard while he was in them one day and since he leans to the left, he noticed his dick was long enough to poke out of that hole. So he made it bigger, pulled away the frayed strands, and hot damn, his cock looked like a damn snack in them. He has jerked off inside his jeans like that, through the hole, countless times. 

Ashe’s hand settles on his thigh, about an inch from the main show. She meets his gaze, he nods, and she slides her hand up, resting on top of his cock. He clenches, making it twitch in her hand. “Fuck,” she breathes.

“That’s my favourite part of these jeans,” he murmurs. “Might sound shallow, but I like the way my dick looks.”

“It’s fucking hot.” She places her cigar on the ashtray, her glass on the table, and while looking into his eyes, sweeps down and licks against his glans. 

Jesse tips his head back, his cock absolutely throbs. He’s had fantasies about this, about her playing with it through the hole, and _ Christ _, it doesn’t compare to imagination. There’s nothing more than she can do than just squeeze it, palm him and lick against the head and slit, but it’s enough to scratch that itch. 

He looks at her ass now that the shirt has ridden up, and he places the glass and cigar on the table before resting his hand over it possessively, kneading. He slides it down lower, over her pussy, and he rubs gently. She rolls her hips against his hand and _ fuck _ this is happening. He knows he’s not going to come, not until he’s inside her because the pressure of her palming isn't quite right, but he knows how he can get himself close, how he can make her come. 

“Hey, lemme just…” he says, sliding a hand onto her stomach and lying on his side. She gets the hint, lifting her hips enough that he can get under her, but it’s not as smooth as he hoped, he cops a knee to the jaw. He could not care less, though, she settles exactly where he wants her, with her pussy in his face. 

She’s wet, already soaking through her underwear. He noses at the spot, cops a good whiff of her smell and it sends a jolt of pleasure through him. He does it again, harder, and she moans. “God, Ashe, may I?”

“Fuck, yes,” she says, squeezing his cock tight. 

Sucking in a breath, he hooks his thumb into her underwear and shifts it aside. He kisses her lips gently, licks along the seam and she moans again, long and loud and so fucking delicious, as he applies a little more pressure to get between them and rub against her clit. He teases it with the tip of his tongue, she bucks in his face, and he continues down, lapping at her entrance. 

Another moan, and this time she wraps her arm around his thigh, licking against his cock fast. Fuck, he's so fucking sensitive, but he embraces it, toeing the line between pleasure and pain as he hooks his arms around her thighs, hands on her ass to absolutely bury his face between her legs.

She’s so fucking wet, his face already feels soaked. But her taste… that little preview he got after fingering her the other night didn’t do her justice. She’s sweet, sweeter than an apple on a summer’s day, better than pumpkin pie in Fall. He licks her up, devours her, takes his fill and then some, playing off her hip jerks, her moans. 

He focuses on her clit then, licking against it slowly, sucking on it, as he drops his right hand to rub a finger at her entrance. She moans again, _ that _ moan from the other night except now it's uninhibited, and he'll remember it till the day he dies. 

She adjusts, he thinks she’s sitting up now, he can’t really tell. While she’s stopped licking him, she _ is _ still palming him through his jeans in long, even strokes. It feels so fucking good, right, perfect, he _ could _ come if he wanted. 

But he doesn’t, he holds on, working her through her orgasm. He kisses and sucks on her clit, massages her entrance, only stopping when she’s quivering on top of him. 

She sits up and turns, has a gorgeous blissed-out look on her face as she straddles his leg. Sitting on his cock, she rolls her hips against his shaft, sweeping down and kissing him, licking his lips, into his mouth, chasing her taste. He lets himself be used by her, grabbing her hair in a handful away from her face. Once she’s established a rhythm, he rolls his hips to match hers, but when he feels her slide over his exposed cock, he places a hand on her ass, stopping her. 

“Protection,” he says as he takes a breath. 

She rests her hands on his chest and sits up, looking down at him with a cheeky glint in her eye. “You’ve come prepared?”

“After the other night? I’ve been prepared every moment of every day.” He reaches into his jeans pocket, pulling out the condom. “I _ need _you, Liz.”

She smirks, scooting backwards. She’s left a nice wet spot on his jeans, and he thinks in that brief moment that he’ll never wash these again. 

His eyes immediately snap to hers as she slowly unbuttons his jeans, reaching inside and pulling out his cock. “Been thinking about you since that night,” she breathes as she crouches down between his legs. “The reason why I stole your shirt was so I could smell you while I played with myself."

Jesse groans, his cock absolutely pulses, and she smiles sweetly. "Why didn't you come and find me?"

"'Cause I wanted to see your face when I told you." She tugs shallowly, her thumb rubs against his slit, sweeping up precome as she massages his head. "You wanna know what I was thinking about?"

Biting his lip, Jesse nods. It'll be a damn miracle if he can stave off his orgasm until he's inside her with this knowledge. 

Ashe smirks slyly. "I thought about how much I wanted to do this,” she looks him in the eye as she licks him from base to tip. “And this.” She purses her lips around the tip before taking him in her mouth. 

He moans, resisting the urge to drop his head against the couch when he’s engulfed in the wet heat of her mouth. “Fuck, you’re so pretty like that,” he murmurs, saying it without thinking, lost in the moment as she bobs up and down. She easily takes him to halfway, and he wonders if she’s able to deepthroat. 

He’d probably tell her he loves her if she did that. Not many people can manage.

But today is not that day, as she gives the head of his cock a kiss before pulling away. He opens the condom, rolls it down his shaft as she takes off her underwear, and the moment his hand is pulled away, she takes over, straddling him again. He bites his lip as she lines him at her entrance, and groans as she sinks down slowly.

“Fuck.” His head falls back to the couch, his hands settle on her thighs. She’s so tight and warm and perfect, and she doesn’t stop, not until she’s sitting in his lap, rolling her hips in little circles. “Jesus, Liz,” he breathes, seeing stars burst in his vision. 

She takes his hands in hers, weaving their fingers together and dragging them to beside his head. He’s at her mercy now, pinned beneath her, and he looks into her eyes as she rocks her hips. A shiver cascades down his spine, molten heat pools in his core. 

“Ain’t gonna last long,” he murmurs.

“Well then,” she purrs, leaning down to kiss him. It’s a quick, chaste kiss, but when she pulls up again, she takes back her hands, slowly unbuttoning the shirt. “Let’s get this show on the road.” She hooks her fingers inside and pulls it away, and _ fuck _ her tits are so fucking perfect, even down to the small barbel in her right nipple that he had no idea was there. 

“Goddamn, you’re beautiful,” he breathes. His hands settle on her waist, slowly making his way up her torso to her breasts, playing with her pierced nipple between thumb and forefinger. But that’s not enough, he wants more. He props his weight up onto his elbow, then pushes himself to sit. It takes some minor adjustment, his left leg falls to the ground, but she starts back up again, a little faster than before. 

He rocks his hips in time with her using his newfound leverage, one hand resting on the base of her spine, the other cupping her breast. He kisses her chest, breathing in the floral scent of her body wash, making his way over the swell of her breast. 

He glances up at her, she's looking down at him, bottom lip between her teeth. She nods subtly, he purses her lips around her nipple. It’s a soft kiss, but she moans despite it, and he loses himself, licking it, sucking it, swirling his tongue around it when he moans.

Her hand settles in his hair, pulling with the barest hint of pressure. She wasn’t kidding when she said she’s loud; he can’t even hear the music over her moans. He’s pushed to the edge of orgasm—it’s all too much; the sensory overload from still being to smell her on his lips to her bouncing on his cock, her moans, her nipple in his mouth. He’s _ dreamed _ of this for so long, finally fucking her, feeling and tasting her, and it’s perfect, a million times better than he had imagined. 

Ashe jerks his head back and dives in to kiss his neck. The moment he feels the pressure from her sucking on his skin, he moans, he bucks into her, holding her tight as he comes. 

She keeps bouncing and he doesn’t stop her, embracing the oversensitivity as she chases her orgasm. His hands squeeze down on her hips as it starts to border on painful, and after a moment she tightens, she presses her whole body against his, and she moans against the spot between his shoulder and neck. 

He looks up at her when she lifts her head and cups his face, and they kiss, slow and gentle. _ This _ is the most perfect end to this night that he could have ever _ hoped _ for. She rests her forehead against his, just for a moment, before she pulls away enough to look into his eyes.

“You’re beautiful like this,” he whispers, reaching up and sweeping her hair behind her ear. “All fucked out, adorable little smile on your face.”

Her smile widens and her cheeks go a lovely shade of pink. It suits her, so damn much.

“Ain’t ever seen you so bashful before, Ashe.”

She affectionately rolls her eyes. “I don’t get compliments like that often. And they actually mean a lot coming from you.”

Jesse smiles. “Really now?”

She nods subtly. “You make me happy.”

He turns his head, kissing her palm. He has to close his eyes, he feels a bloom of warmness in his chest, enough that it makes his eyes grow watery. “You make me happy, too,” he whispers. 

“I don’t know where this will take us, but I’m excited to see where it goes.”

Jesse nods, looking back up at her. “Me too.”

She leans in to kiss him again. It deepens when her tongue slides against his, and he wraps his arms around her tight. They’ve entered the next stage of their relationship, no longer friends, not quite lovers. Friends with benefits has a nice ring to it, girlfriend even nicer. 

But ultimately, he thinks the tried and true ‘partners in crime’ is the best. They’ve been partners for years, as teens and now in their twenties. Their bond is stronger than ever, unwavering, unyielding.

She sighs as the kiss recedes, pressing her lips to his forehead before sitting back. She’s got a mischievous glint in her eye, and Jesse cannot help but smile. “In the meantime,” she leans over, grabbing their cigars and the lighter from the table. “We weren’t done, and I’d hate for these to go to waste.”

**Author's Note:**

> Practice safe oral sex irl kids. 
> 
> I'm on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/BeanChillie) Come say hi!


End file.
